


[podfic] i never liked the quiet before

by QueenWithABeeThrone, reena_jenkins



Series: Worst Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cognitive Recalibration, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Han Solo, Force Ghost(s), Podfic, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, cracky angst, it's almost my 9th podficiversary, no why is this sad why am i sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: On the second day, Anakin drags Han over to where Ben is savagely hacking something to pieces and cursing in five different languages, none of them Basic.Anakin’s kind of impressed. Han looks almost proud at his son’s wide vocabulary.or: Han Solo and Anakin Skywalker, bonding in the afterlife.





	[podfic] i never liked the quiet before

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i never liked the quiet before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609908) by [QueenWithABeeThrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone). 

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings: **Cognitive Recalibration, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, cracky angst, no why is this sad why am i sad, Force Ghost(s), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Han Solo, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, it's almost my 9th podficiversary

**Length:** 00:14:31

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_i%20never%20liked%20the%20quiet%20before_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
